It Won't Kill Ya - TodoBaku & BakuTodo
by AlannaU3U
Summary: Todoroki va prácticamente obligado a una fiesta y aunque se aburre terriblemente, pronto un extravagante rubio llamará su atención. ¿Qué cosas le deparará la noche?


It Won't Kill Ya

Todoroki observaba la fiesta alrededor de él con un trago en la mano. Realmente no quería estar ahí, veía a todos bailar y divertirse, pero él se aburría terriblemente. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, se negaba a irse y continuaba sufriendo en el lugar.

Todo comenzó realmente cuando ingresó a la universidad. Al principio, se le había pasado solo; no hablaba más de lo estrictamente necesario y cumplía con puntualidad los horarios de entrada y salida. A él solo le interesaba asistir a las clases, estudiar, sacar buenas calificaciones y ser el mejor de su clase, nada más.

Pero las cosas no siempre suceden como uno espera. A veces, son mejores.

Lamentablemente para él en ese momento, sus aspiraciones fueron detenidas cuando comenzaron los trabajos grupales, obligándolo a relacionarse con sus compañeros. También, los horarios empezaron a hacerse cada vez más complicados haciendo que, en muchas ocasiones, no le diese el tiempo para ir a su apartamento y tuviese que quedarse deambulando por el campus.

En una de esas veces, durante la hora de almuerzo, unos chicos que había visto en su clase lo invitaron a comer con ellos. Parecían amables, así que tras presentarse mutuamente y agradecer por la invitación, decidieron ir a comer.

Ese fue el inicio de su amistad con los chicos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido una buena decisión aceptar _esa_ invitación.

¿Por qué de _esta_ se arrepentía?

Más que por educación, su curiosidad, sumada a las insistencias del chico de cabello verde, lo habían llevado a ese lugar.

Ve a la fiesta, decían. Será divertido, decían.

El anfitrión era un chico de cabello rubio con un rayo de color negro al costado. Estaba muy animado y parecía extasiado de ver a un montón de gente celebrando en su casa.

Se notaba que estaba borracho. No solo él, la mayoría de los que estaban allí.

Pero la vista de Todoroki se posó en otro muchacho rubio. Uno de cabellos desordenados y en punta, que tenía a su amigo Midoriya arrinconado y parecía estar a punto de matarlo mientras Uraraka intentaba calmar los ánimos.

Por alguna razón, se sintió atraído por el aspecto salvaje del chico.

Cuando la pequeña disputa terminó, el rubio desapareció. Izuku, por su lado, se acercó a Todoroki y se quedó a su lado, intentando calmar sus nervios de alguna forma.

Uraraka, mientras tanto, se repuso en seguida y se fue a bailar con un borracho Iida. Tenía que aprovechar el estado en el que estaba Tenya, no todos los días se veía tan animoso.

De repente, Midoriya observó a Shouto y le quitó bruscamente el trago de las manos bebiendo todo de golpe. El bicolor simplemente lo miró asombrado.

\- El rubio ese ¿Te estaba molestando? – Le fue imposible ocultar su curiosidad.

\- Ah ¿Lo viste? Kacchan es mi amigo de la infancia. No tengo problemas con él. – Shouto alzó una ceja.

\- No parecía eso cuando su puño estaba a punto de chocar en tu cara.

\- N-no, bueno, es su forma de expresar cariño. Él es un tanto… bruto, pero hay gente muy diversa Todoroki-kun, cada quién se comunica a su manera.

Y con eso dicho, dio por zanjado el asunto y se retiró rápidamente, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Todoroki quedó profundamente confuso. A veces no entendía la forma en que se daban las relaciones sociales, pero luego pensaba que él no era nadie para juzgar. Después de todo, recién empezaba a experimentar acerca de la amistad.

De repente, sus pensamientos se vieron truncados. A lo lejos, pudo distinguir al rubio sentado en el sofá, rodeado del anfitrión, un chico pelirrojo y una chica de cabello rosa. El muchacho tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía rabiar con todos a su alrededor, pero tenía un brillo especial en los ojos que demostraba cuánto se divertía en realidad.

Y ese brillo, fue el que cautivó a Shouto. Haciéndolo perderse en esos hermosos rubíes.

Observar fijamente al muchacho hizo que pronto sus miradas se encuentren.

Katsuki desvió la vista hacia otro lado, los ojos bicolor lo hacían sentir extraño.

Todoroki, por su lado, comenzó a sentir molestia por los chicos que estaban junto al rubio. Quería acercarse a él de alguna forma, pero la compañía a su alrededor se lo impedía.

En un momento, Bakugou se puso de pie y se retiró del lugar. Shouto vio allí su chance, siguiéndolo a la distancia y viéndolo llegar hasta el recibidor mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.

 _¿Ya se iba? ¿Cómo era eso posible?_

Todoroki se removió incómodo, no quería que el chico se fuese, quería conocerlo un poco más. Sus instintos le decían que no lo dejase ir, y la verdad, no sentía deseo alguno de contradecirlos. Por lo que, guiado por un impulso, tomó la muñeca del rubio y le impidió irse.

\- Quédate un poco más, baila conmigo.

El muchacho lo miró con una mezcla de sentimientos: confusión, molestia y curiosidad.

\- ¿AH? No sé quién mierda eres, pero te vi con el bastardo de Deku. Así que si vienes a joder voy a darte una patada en el culo.

Hablo enserio. No creo que bailar un poco vaya a matarte.

El tono risueño, las palabras pronunciadas con seguridad y la mirada que demostraba anhelo; consiguieron convencer a Bakugou. No sabía que rayos estaba haciendo, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerle caso al bicolor.

\- Más vale que te muevas bien o voy a dejarte en vergüenza, bastardo mitad-mitad.

Una sonrisa fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta.

Todoroki lo arrastró hacia el interior de la casa, mezclándose entre la gente y la música.

El movimiento entre sus cuerpos comenzó lento. Katsuki se movía con sensualidad, mientras que Shoto bailaba con seguridad. Y es que, aunque nunca había bailado, tenía habilidad natural para dejarse guiar por la música.

Las miradas provocativas entre ambos, sin decir nada, y los pequeños roces entre sus manos iban aumentando su temperatura.

Más de alguien volteó a verlos, resultaba inevitable no sentirse atraído ante la belleza y la coquetería de los chicos.

De la nada, Katsuki hizo un movimiento más atrevido, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shouto y juntando sus cuerpos. El bicolor sonrió extasiado y lo tomó de la cadera, metiendo una de sus piernas entre las del rubio.

\- Kacchan ¿No? – Todoroki susurró en el oído del rubio. Había escuchado el nombre de boca de Midoriya. Esperaba no equivocarse.

Bakugou frunció el ceño. Odiaba el jodido apodo por el que lo llamaba el maldito de Deku. Así que reuniendo lo poco y nada de paciencia que tenía, respondió con una tenebrosa sonrisa.

\- Bakugou Katsuki. Como me digas por esa mierda de mote te corto las pelotas, niño bonito.

El de ojos heterocromáticos estaba encantado por lo feroz del muchacho.

\- Soy Todoroki Shouto.

\- Me da igual tu puto nombre. Te llamaré como se me antoje. – La frase fue sentenciada con una rápida mordida al cuello del bicolor. - ¿Sabes, niño bonito? El dueño de la jodida casa es mi amigo. Así que podríamos subir a alguna habitación ¿Qué dices?

La mirada de los ojos carmesí cargados de lujuria eran irresistibles.

A Todoroki le hubiera gustado decir que su lado racional era el que lo estaba mandando en ese momento, pero la verdad es que dejarse llevar era más tentador.

La sensación de libertad que estaba viviendo al estar junto a ese chico le parecía increíble.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Fue la respuesta que Bakugou necesitaba oír para tomar al bicolor de la mano y guiarlo escaleras arriba. Los apresurados pasos llegaron hasta una desordenada habitación, pero que tenía una gran cama.

Todoroki observó asombrado lo abarrotada que estaba la pieza.

\- El maldito pikachu siempre tiene hecho un asco este puto lugar. – Comentó Katsuki mientras ponía el seguro en la puerta y empujaba al bicolor hasta botarlo sobre el colchón. – Pero eso da igual ahora.

Con su característica sonrisa provocadora, Bakugou se lanzó a los labios de Shouto. Primero, con un tanto de delicadeza y pronto, mordiendo el labio inferior para introducir su lengua en la cavidad del chico. Sus manos comenzaron a descender para introducirse bajo la camisa del bicolor y delinear los marcados abdominales.

Todoroki se empezó a sentir abrumado ante las sensaciones. Sentirse tan bien resultaba hasta raro para él.

Decidió tomar por el cabello a Katsuki y se posicionó sobre él, cortando los besos y dejando salir los desesperados jadeos de ambos.

\- Hey bastardo ¿Qué crees que haces? – Cuestionó el rubio entrecortadamente.

\- No voy a quedarme atrás.

Fue la escueta respuesta del chico y que hizo a Bakugou soltar una carcajada mientras se dirigía a morder el cuello del bicolor.

\- Directo a la yugular, de verdad eres una bestia.

\- Esta bestia va a volverte loco, niño bonito.

Las miradas que compartían eran desafiantes y llenas de pasión.

Shouto le sacó la chaqueta y la polera al rubio rápidamente. Ambas eran un impedimento para su próximo movimiento: descender regando besos, chupones y mordidas por el pecho y abdomen de Katsuki.

Los pectorales definidos y los rosados pezones provocaron a Shouto, haciéndolo concentrarse en ese lugar.

Katsuki, por su lado, reaccionó con un sobresalto y un grave gemido al sentir la lengua del bicolor deslizarse allí, era un lugar realmente sensible para él.

Todoroki fue bajando hasta comenzar a desabrochar los pantalones del rubio, pero fue interrumpido de súbito.

\- ¡Alto ahí loca! – Bakugou hizo un gesto con las manos que asemejaba una pistola ante la mirada atónita del bicolor. - ¿Por qué mierdas tengo que sacarme la ropa y tú no te has quitado ni los putos calcetines? Sácate toda esa mierda, me estorba.

El de ojos heterocromáticos se sintió incapaz de contradecirlo a pesar de lo extraña de la situación, así que se quitó la ropa ante la mirada atenta del rubio. Se detuvo hasta quedar en bóxers.

\- Esa mierda también quítatela.

\- Tú aún tienes pantalones.

\- Me la vas a meter primero, tengo derecho a verte el jodido pene como corresponde.

Shouto se sonrojó levemente, pero se retiró la prenda lentamente.

\- Así está mucho mejor.

Fue la última frase que dijo el rubio antes de quitarse la propia ropa y lanzarse sobre el bicolor nuevamente. Bajó de inmediato las manos para juntar sus miembros y estimularlos mientras compartían un húmedo beso.

Ambos sonreían y emitían roncos gemidos entre besos y estremecimientos. El sucio sonido de los fluidos eran elementos que ayudaban a subir la excitación de ambos, en conjunto con ver el sonrojado y jadeante rostro del otro.

La mano de Bakugou se detuvo de improvisto, pero Todoroki no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse ni protestar, ya que el rubio fue directo a su pene y lamió lentamente su extensión.

El de ojos heterocromáticos lanzó un sonoro gemido mientras tomaba los rubios cabellos y los tiraba con fuerza. Katsuki estaba fascinado de ver al chico tan sometido ante él.

Continuó dándole placer con su boca, a la vez que comenzaba a llevar su mano hasta su propia entrada. Los fluidos en su extremidad ayudaban a que sus dedos se deslicen con facilidad en su interior, haciéndolo soltar un leve quejido. Movía sus falanges con cuidado y paciencia, estirándose lentamente e intentando llegar hasta su próstata.

Pronto, el número de dedos en su ano aumentó y no podía evitar temblar ante el placer, sintiendo también la excitación de Shouto en su boca, ambos a punto de correrse. Rápidamente tuvo que abandonar el pene del chico y quitar sus dedos. No iba a permitir que las cosas acaben así nada más.

Se posicionó alineando su entrada con el miembro de Todoroki, que lo miraba asombrado y sin saber muy bien que hacer.

\- ¿Qué pasa niño bonito? ¿No me digas que es tu primera vez? – El rubio sonrió sarcástico, pero la mirada tímida que el bicolor le dirigió le hizo quedar estupefacto. - ¿Espera, qué? Mierda. Joder. Maldición bastardo, no actuabas como si lo fuera.

\- Todo ha sido tan rápido que no he tenido tiempo de decirlo… o demostrarlo. – Confesó. Katsuki solo soltó un suspiro, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

\- Bueno, disfrútalo pedazo de mierda.

Procedió a introducirse pausadamente el pene del chico que soltaba un gemido dolorido ante la presión que estaba sintiendo. Bakugou respiraba agitadamente a pesar de sus intentos de tranquilizarse.

\- Admito que al principio no te tenía demasiada fe, bastardo… - Jadeó Katsuki. – Pero la verdad es que la tienes bastante grande.

Todoroki se cubrió la cara con el brazo, claramente avergonzado ante tal declaración. Sin embargo, su brazo libre comenzó a deslizarse hasta posarse en la cadera del rubio, que ya había conseguido penetrarse por completo.

Ambos intentaban regular sus erráticas respiraciones, pero sabían que era imposible y que pronto quedarían sin aliento.

Bakugou inició el movimiento de su cadera poco a poco, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del bicolor y uniendo sus bocas cada tanto.

El ritmo calmo se detuvo cuando Shouto apoyo ambas manos en el rubio y lo empujó con fuerza hacia su miembro, haciendo que Katsuki suelte un fuerte gemido.

\- ¡Mierda! Bastardo hijo de puta, quédate quieto.

\- No puedo controlarlo.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de ayudar al de ojos rubíes para aumentar la cadencia de las embestidas. Shouto estaba extasiado al sentir la presión que ejercía el interior de Bakugou en su miembro, y el chico no podía evitar sonreír y gemir al ver al bicolor tomar el control, haciendo que próstata sea estimulada deliciosamente para él.

Todoroki fue el primero en correrse, lo hizo adentro del rubio acompañado de un fuerte gruñido. Había sido imposible para él resistir un poco más.

Katsuki lo miró enfadado, pero luego recordó que era la primera vez del muchacho y después de todo no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Así que siguió en su labor, y rápidamente sintió una de la manos ajenas llegar hasta su miembro y comenzar a masturbarlo, aunque no le gustaba mucho correrse de esa forma, el desenlace fue inevitable.

Se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Shouto, ambos cansados, pero satisfechos. Los suaves besos y las miradas cargadas de un sentimiento especial que hacía a los chicos sonrojarse, no tardaron en aparecer.

El mágico instante fue truncado cuando se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta.

\- ¡¿Kirishima?! ¡¿Bakugou?! ¡¿Mina?! No sé quién carajos esté ahí adentro, pero por favor salgan ¡No pienso coger en el cuarto de mis padres! – Se escuchaba la voz de Kaminari gritar desesperada, mientras una avergonzada voz femenina lo hacía callar.

\- ¡Se va a ir de aquí tú puta madre!

\- ¡Es mi casa, Bakugou!

A pesar de las insistencias de Denki, Katsuki se negó a moverse del lugar y Todoroki lo observó un tanto preocupado.

\- El chico tiene razón, quizá deberíamos irnos.

\- Jódete, niño bonito. Esto aún no termina, es mi turno.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Que me toca metértela, bastardo. No pienso dejarte ir así nada más.

El bicolor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente "¿Qué le iban a hacer qué?"

No pudo cuestionar al respecto, porque los ojos rubíes volvieron a observarlo fijamente cargados de pasión, a la vez que lamidas lascivas se deslizaban por su cuello, depositando bruscos chupones en su clavícula de vez en cuando.

A Shouto le hubiera gustado decir que intentó negarse, que quería proteger la poca castidad que le quedaba, pero las atenciones que el rubio le brindaba lo tenían en las nubes.

Bakugou fue directo al grano, o directo al pene de Todoroki, si queremos corregir.

Las expresiones del chico de ojos heterocromáticos bastaban para que su propio miembro se sintiera duro como una roca. Por lo que se encargó de estimular la erección ajena mientras llevaba su mano disponible a la boca contraria.

\- Lame aquí. – El bicolor frunció el ceño, pero cuando abrió la boca para protestar, los dedos de Bakugou invadieron su cavidad bucal. – Hazlo bien o te va a doler como mil demonios.

El rubio continuó hasta que determinó que Shouto estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso. Retiró sus manos y con agilidad dio vuelta al chico, haciendo que se apoye en sus brazos y rodillas.

\- ¿Es necesaria esta posición? Esto es humillante.

\- Así es más fácil… Y se te ve mejor el culo.

Todoroki guardó silencio al sentir uno de los húmedos dedos deslizarse y rozar su ano, contuvo la respiración cuando sintió la intromisión en su interior y frunció el ceño ante lo extraño de la sensación.

\- Respira, pedazo de mierda. Si no te calmas va a ser más difícil que se sienta bien.

\- Nunca se me habría ocurrido meterme algo ahí. Disculpa por mi nerviosismo, señor Experimentado. – El bicolor demostraba su enojo en su tono de voz, a la vez que el rubio sonreía encantado de ver ese lado tan agresivo del chico.

Bakugou siguió con su trabajo, empezando a mover lentamente el primer dedo y pronto, introduciendo un segundo. Shouto no decía absolutamente nada, solo se escuchaba su respiración pesada y podía apreciarse como arrugaba las sábanas bajo él con las manos. Sin embargo, cuando el rubio comenzó a mover los dedos simulando tijeras, un tembloroso gemido fue exhalado de los labios del muchacho.

\- Ahí se siente bien ¿Verdad? – Katsuki sonreía una sonrisa provocadora y ladina.

\- C-Cállate.

Cuando el tercer dedo llegó, Todoroki movía las caderas desesperado por un poco más de ese delicioso roce. Entonces, Bakugou decidió que era suficiente para ambos y quitó sus dedos mientras volvía a girar al chico, éste aprovechó para unir sus labios. Hace un rato que no se besaban y él estaba deseoso de sentir el aliento del rubio junto al suyo.

\- Voy a meterlo. Recuerda respirar profundo.

Shouto asintió tranquilo, Katsuki estaba siendo considerablemente amable, así que no podía quejarse al respecto.

Aunque su tranquilidad se fue al caño cuando empezó a sentir el miembro del rubio empujando a su interior, sintiendo un agudo dolor recorrerle por toda la columna. Soltó una maldición mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas inevitablemente, aun así, no derramó ninguna y se mantuvo firme hasta que Bakugou entró por completo.

El rubio lo vio retorcerse bajo él y aunque no lo admitiría, sintió compasión y ternura por el chico. Imaginaba lo que debía estar sintiendo, pero también sabía que pronto se sentiría de maravilla.

Lo besó con calma, disfrutando el momento, dejando que una plácida calidez se adentrara en su pecho, casi sentía una especie de cariño. No podía negar que Todoroki lo hacía sentir especial, no sabía que tenía, pero lo tenía vuelto loco.

Bakugou no tenía grandes planes esa noche, no pensaba acostarse con nadie, él no era de esa manera, no le gustaba el sexo casual con un desconocido. Pero era incapaz de rehusarse a ser atraído por esa serena mirada que lo veía con pasión, por ese cabello suave y brillante, por esa piel tersa, por esos músculos definidos, por toda esa belleza.

Si tenía algo claro esa noche, es que no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

Con ese pensamiento, comenzó con lentas embestidas que hacían al bicolor estremecerse y soltar leves quejidos. Katsuki empezó a besarle el cuello suavemente y hacerle caricias en el cabello. Aunque él se estaba sintiendo fantásticamente, debía ser considerado con la incomodidad del chico.

Todoroki mientras tanto hacía lo posible por calmarse, por respirar con tranquilidad y disfrutar de los cariños que el rubio le brindaba, pero le era infinitamente difícil. Si hace un rato se sentía tan bien con los dedos en su interior ¿Por qué con el miembro de Bakugou no era lo mismo? La sensación de estar lleno lo angustiaba un poco.

Miró las orbes carmesí buscando en ellas la paz que necesitaba, pero en cambio encontró puro fuego y lujuria.

Justamente, esa mirada abrió pasó a una rápida y profunda estocada que golpeó su punto más placentero, haciéndolo exhalar un gemido extasiado.

Ni siquiera pudo decir algo, porque Bakugou no tuvo más compasión y al ver que se estaba sintiendo bien, descargó una serie de embestidas despiadadas. Lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a los brazos del rubio y clavar sus uñas en su piel mientras gruñía, gemía y suspiraba.

Pronto, comenzó a sentir el orgasmo llegar él. Su espalda se arqueaba levemente, pero esa señal hizo que Katsuki tomase su erección y la sujetase con fuerza.

\- Eso si que no, maldita sea. – Dijo el rubio entre jadeos. – No jodas, no te puedes venir antes que yo.

De la garganta de Todoroki salió un suplicante sonido, pero solo le quedó sentir la cadencia de las estocadas aumentar hasta sentir al rubio correrse en su interior.

Bakugou se desplomó sobre su pecho intentando controlar su respiración, pero Shouto pronto comenzó a revolverse inquieto. Su propio orgasmo continuaba siendo retenido y dolía.

Cuando iba a protestar, la mano de Katsuki comenzó a moverse rápidamente a lo largo de su erección, no fue capaz de pensar en nada y solo se dejó llevar por el placer que lo hizo llegar a su deseado y delicioso clímax.

Exhalaciones irregulares fue lo único que se escuchó en el cuarto por un largo momento. Hasta que Todoroki comenzó a moverse lentamente y le tanteaba el hombro a Bakugou.

\- Hey, no te quedes dormido, debemos limpiarnos.

El rubio se removió perezosamente, estirando lo brazos y acomodándose en el pecho del chico.

\- Ni siquiera sé dónde están los pañuelos.

\- Con mayor razón, tendremos que buscarlos. Quítate de encima.

Mientras el bicolor se levantaba y buscaba los papeles; Bakugou aprovechó para darle una nueva ojeada a su cuerpo, ahora que lo pensaba, le costaba creer que lo había hecho con un chico tan guapo y que encima era virgen hasta hace poco.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Shouto le lanzó la caja con pañuelos en toda la nariz. El de ojos heterocromáticos lo miró impasible y solo susurró un "Lo siento."

Molesto, procedió a limpiarse, pero el rostro sonrojado del otro chico lo distraía cada tanto. Se notaba lo avergonzado que estaba el bicolor.

\- Si quieres te ayudo. – Dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo a Shouto, que se puso aún más rojo.

\- Cierra la boca, ya me voy.

Ante esas palabras el rubio frunció su ceño y lo tomó de la muñeca rápidamente.

\- Quédate conmigo. Puedo irte a dejar en la mañana.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Tú papi te pega? – Ante la provocación de Bakugou, Todoroki hizo una clara de expresión de molestia y se soltó su muñeca con rudeza.

\- Me quedo. De solo pensar en la cara molesta del viejo cuando sepa que llegué tarde al apartamento me siento feliz.

Katsuki sonrió mientras lo envolvía con sus brazos y lo arrastraba de vuelta a la cama. Shouto se dejó llevar mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Desde entonces, el resto de noche solo se escuchó las pacíficas respiraciones de los chicos, compartiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos unidos en un abrazo, rodeados de un sinfín de objetos inútiles en la habitación, pero con la esencia de ambos en el ambiente y un sentimiento especial en el pecho.

Cuando la mañana llegó, Bakugou gruñó ante la luz de la ventana colarse a través de las cortinas. Se giró lentamente para evitarla, pero al moverse notó que en la cama había un gran espacio vacío a su lado.

De repente, comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y empezó a desesperarse ante la falta de su acompañante.

"Mierda, maldito bastardo. Te dije que te iría a dejar"

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba asustado de que el chico haya huido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Lo único que le quedaba de él era su nombre y el recuerdo de su cuerpo.

Salió de la habitación lleno de angustiantes pensamientos, pero de inmediato se topó con Kaminari riéndose a carcajadas junto a Kirishima en el pasillo.

\- ¡Pedazos de mierda! ¿Vieron al bastardo de Todoroki? – Preguntó a gritos, reteniéndolos.

\- ¿Todoroki? – Ladeó la cabeza Denki, confundido. Aunque de inmediato comenzó a protestar. – Bakugou maldito, por tú culpa no pude…

\- ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres al chico con cabello bicolor? – Preguntó Kirishima recordando de repente.

El mismo hijo de puta, le dije que se quede y el bastardo no está en ninguna parte.

\- Se fue hace al menos 2 horas. También le dijimos que se quede, pero no quiso. Se veía bastante serio.

\- ¡Están hablando del helado de fresa! No vine a captarlo, hasta ahora, que lento estoy hoy. – Interrumpió Denki. – Si, es un amargado, pero se ve buena persona. Como sea, te dejó una nota. – Dijo sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño papel doblado.

Bakugou le arrebató la hoja de las manos instantáneamente y la abrió rápidamente para leer su contenido.

"Todoroki Shouto – 6787238XX"

El rubio soltó un gran bufido aliviado. Al menos seguiría viendo al chico, y estaba seguro de que no volvería a dejarlo en paz.

Por su lado, Shouto se tapaba la cara recostado sobre su cama. Desde que había llegado era incapaz de hacer otra cosa, no podía creer todo lo que había hecho anoche. ¿Cómo había podido? Él no era de esa forma. ¡Y encima dejarle su número! Es cierto que el rubio le atraía, pero ahora estaría con el eterno nudo en la garganta ante la incertidumbre de saber si Bakugou lo llamaría o no. Ni siquiera se conocían bien…

Odiaba sentirse como un estúpido, pero no podía hacer más que darse vuelta sobre la cama y mirar la luz de la ventana mientras miles de pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero decidió levantarse y de inmediato tomó su teléfono.

No era para revisar si Bakugou lo había contactado, claro que no. Es solo que sus amigos debían estar preocupados, cuando se fue junto al rubio ni siquiera se fijó en dónde estaban Midoriya, Uraraka e Iida.

Sin embargo, el sonido de una notificación lo hizo sobresaltarse y botar el celular al piso.

Con lentitud lo levantó y chasqueó la lengua al mirar la pantalla quebrada ante sus ojos. Sus manos parecían malditas, todo lo que tocaba se arruinaba.

"Al menos enciende."

Pensó mientras veía de súbito algunos mensajes de un número desconocido.

"Maldito bastardo ¿Cómo mierda te atreves a dejarme solo?"

"Hijo de puta."

"Espero que hayas llegado bien…"

"Y si no, te lo mereces. Dije que te iría a dejar."

"No sé por qué me preocupo por ti. Ándate a la mierda."

Todoroki sonrió aliviado, como pocas veces lo hacía. Volvió a recostarse en la cama mientras le respondía al rubio.


End file.
